


when it is time to part ways

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: two best friends, two different universities.





	

Iwaizumi paced back and forth with a scowl on his face as he waited for the door to open. He knocked again moments before he could hear thundering footsteps on the other side. Oikawa flung the door open with a lopsided grin on his face before pulling the other into the house.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with a grin as he ran back up the stairs. Iwaizumi watched him with an arched brow and followed him to the second floor and to the first door down the hallway.

As soon as Iwaizumi stepped across the threshold, it was as though his entire life had stopped. There were boxes stacked high in every corner of the room, some open and most taped closed and labeled. The bookshelf that once held volleyball trophies and books was now bare, and Iwaizumi wished he could put everything back.

_This isn’t right, this isn’t right._

He knew that one day they’d have to part, but he wasn’t ready. Not in the slightest. He was sure that Oikawa was going to be the one to break down first, but with his best friend’s life packed up in boxes right in front of his eyes, it was all setting in and becoming very, very real.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi startled slightly as he tore his eyes away from the empty bookshelf and looked to his friend. Oikawa watched him with concern in his eye before turning away to his closet.

“What did you call me here for, Tooru?” Iwaizumi grunted, trying to keep himself from being the first to break down. That was the last thing he needed, to be upset about Oikawa’s departure _in front of Oikawa_. The man would never let him live it down! But he wasn’t ready for this separation, there were so many things he needed to tell Oikawa that had been slowly driving him mad him for years.

_I want to tell you._

“There were a few things here that I thought you might want back.” Oikawa stated casually, as though he were listing off his groceries. “There’s a couple hoodies…”

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa pulled three different black hoodies from his closet, all definitely belonging to him. “I mean, I could have taken them with me but they’re _totally_ not my style.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s teasing remark. “Thanks. I forgot I had left them here.”

_I wanted you to remember me._

“Well, you own like one hundred and thirty hoodies, so I’m not surprised. Also…”

Oikawa turned away from Iwaizumi again, and this time he didn’t miss the way that he moved his hand to his face. Oikawa sighed loudly before turning back around, and Iwaizumi could see the red in his eyes as he held out a few books that had been on his bed. “I didn’t know if you needed these or not either.”

_I wanted you to remember me._

Iwaizumi took the books from Oikawa but didn’t look at them whatsoever; he was too preoccupied by the fact that his best friend was holding back tears.   Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he tried to forget about the pain in his chest at the thought.

“I think those were the only things…” Oikawa mumbled, voice cracking at the end and Iwaizumi looked away.

_Please don’t cry, Tooru._

Silence filled the room, as neither of the boys knew what to say to one another. They’d been nearly inseparable for years, and always had things to say, but things had changed. Drastically.

“When do you leave?” Iwaizumi found himself asking. Part of him didn’t want to know at all, but the other half wanted to suffer.

“First thing in the morning. First train, before sunrise.” Oikawa said, voice barely audible as he attempted to keep it steady.

_I’m running out of time._

Iwaizumi slowly nodded his head as he tightened the grip on the books in his hands. Silence filled the space between them once more and Iwaizumi looked around the barren room once more. He hated this; he hated the quiet and the awkwardness stretching between them both. But he hated the uncertainty of what was going to happen next even more. He had so many things, _so many things_ he wanted to tell Oikawa, but it wasn’t the time.

“Can I go to the train station?” Iwaizumi asked finally, his voice nearly drown out by a passing car.

_I’m not ready for this._

Oikawa didn’t move or make a sound for a few moments, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he had missed the question completely from the outside noise. But finally Oikawa turned back towards him, his eyes red as he nodded.

“Yes. But I think you should go now.” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi nodded, leaving as soon as the hoodies were in his arms.

 

Iwaizumi did not sleep that night, and he found himself at the train station half an hour before Oikawa arrived. By the time he had arrived with his suitcase, Iwaizumi had downed three cans of coffee. He was jittery, and it did not help matters when he saw the suitcase trailing behind his best friend and the train ticket in his hand.

The air was still cool as it swirled around them, and the street lamps lead the way to the platform.

The two stood with one another once they had reached as far as Iwaizumi could go before they turned to one another.

“I guess this is it.” Iwaizumi said, keeping his voice strong despite how weak he felt.

Oikawa nodded and tightened the scarf he wore around his neck, a move Iwaizumi recognized he did when he didn’t want people to see his emotion. Iwaizumi knew better.

_I know you better than that, Tooru._

“It’s not like I’ll be gone forever, Iwa-chan! I’ll just be a few hours away.”

“A few hours, in another city and setting for others.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side at the comment. “Are you jealous?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that and shook his head. A sigh passed his lips as he looked away from Oikawa.

_Jealous is the wrong word, but I’ve always wanted you to be only mine._

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to play without you, that’s all.” He muttered, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“I-I’m sure that’s not true. You’re going to be just fine without m-me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, though Iwaizumi didn’t miss the crack in his voice. Oikawa was putting on a full act, and he thought he was hiding it from Iwaizumi, but he was wrong.

Before the silence could completely overtake them, the announcement for Oikawa’s train sounded.

Iwaizumi gulped down a lump in his throat as he could feel himself start to shake, though he wasn’t sure if that was due to the rush of caffeine or the fact that he was saying goodbye to his former teammate.

_No, not yet!_

“Now _this_ is it.” Oikawa said, reaching for the handle of his suitcase though before he could grasp the handle completely he was pushed away by a buff body and arms wrapping around him. “I-Iwaizumi?” No answer. “Hajime?”

Iwaizumi buried his head in the space of Oikawa’s neck and closed his eyes, tightening his arms around the other more. He always was bitter about being shorter than him, but in that moment he was quiet glad he could hide his face.

There were so many things that Iwaizumi wanted to say on that train station platform, but none of them managed to slip out.

_Don’t leave me._

_I don’t want you to go._

_I will miss you._

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his lip as he stepped back, clearing his throat. He knew his face was flushed red, and he tried to ignore it but the face Oikawa made was priceless, a mix of shock and confusion.

“You don’t want to miss your train.” Iwaizumi said, stepping back more from the other.

_I will miss you._

“R-Right. Of course.” Oikawa mumbled, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. His hand tightened around the handle of his suitcase as the announcement sounded once more.

Iwaizumi nodded as Oikawa started to walk towards the train.

“Text me when you make it there.” Iwaizumi called, and Oikawa nodded.

_Let me know you make it safe._

“Goodbye, Tooru.” Iwaizumi muttered as Oikawa handed his ticket to one of the attendants.

Oikawa gave one last look to Iwaizumi with a lopsided grin before stepping onto the train and out of sight. Iwaizumi hung around until the train was long gone on its journey before heading him, his heart heavy in his chest with words he couldn’t say out loud.

_I love you, Tooru._

**Author's Note:**

> boy i sure do love to suffer.
> 
> comments and kudos are the bees knees!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugawrites)!


End file.
